star-falls español
by leonm9
Summary: Despues de la ida de star, los señores diaz traeran a dos personajes que ya todos conocemos para hacer a marco feliz pero hay un lado donde dos enmigos se aliaran para por fin tener el poder absoluto. (esta historia se desarrolla despues de los doa finales de ambas serie,gravity falls[final de la serie], y star vs the forces of evil[final de la temporada 2]) ME GUSTAN AMBAS SERIES.


**STAR-FALLS** "ESPAÑOL"( _NO PUDE ESCRIBIR BIEN PORQUE LO HICE DEDE MI TELEFON)_

sueño de marco(estar se va de la tierra) y de repente se despierta*

marco:-otra vez el mismo sueño, han pasado 5 dias y aun no puedo quitarme eso de ensima-

se vuelve a dormir*

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA COSINA

Padre de marco:-mijo que te pasa, otra vez ese sueño-

marco:-no me lo puedo quitar de ensima, no se que debo hacer para quitarme ese sueño, queria hablar con star pero no se como,intente usar las tigeras dimencionales y tampoco-

madre de marco:-no preocupes, todo va a estar bien, mira hoy vienen dos chicos mas que vienen a quedarse por un tiempo-

marco:-queee, nuevos chicos-

madre y padre de marco:- no te contamos, hoy vienen nuevos chicos-

marco:-y por que no me contaron, saben que el cuerto donde estaba star esta...-

un recuerdo de marco y star divirtiendoce en el cuarto(no sexuales porsupuesto XD)*

padre de marco:-mijo, estas bien-

marco:-si, si, si, es solo que,eh, bueno no es importante-

padre de marco:-esta bien-

marco:-por sierto ¿como son los dos chicos?

madre de marco:- bueno son hermanos, son mellisos(no se si se escribe asi), sus nombres son mabel y diper pines-

EN UN LUGAR DE CALIFORNIA

diper:-por que tenemos que ir a un lugar que no conocemos-

padre de diper y mabel:-bueno es por sus estudios-

diper:-pero-

madre de diper y mabel:-pero nada, mire esto no es porque nosotros queramos, es por ustedes, ademas ustedos son inseparables y asi nunca se aburriran-

mabel abraza a diper*

mabel:-tiene razon, nosotros nada nos puede separar ni derrotar-

recuerdos de cuando estaban en gravity falls*

diper:-tienes razon,nada nos separa,ni los mounstruos que comvatimos-(imagiros un mounstro que hallan comvatido juntos)

mabel:-ni un robot gigante-(recordar al robot de gideon)

diper y mabel:-ni siquiera un demonio triangular todo poderoso pudo con nosotros, porque siempre estabamos unidos-(imagar el raromagedon)

madre y padre de diper y mabel:-valla imaginacion de ustedes, bueno es hora de que se vallan, el autobus los va a dejar-

todos despidiendose*

YA EN EL AUTOBUS

diper:-por sierto mabel el tio stan y el tio ford se va a quedar unas cuantas semanas con soos, el tio ford dice que ahora que bill ya no existe compondra el portal para viajar por dimensiones y el tio stan esta ayudando a soos en el trabajo-

mabel:-espero que tengamos tiempo de ir a visitarlos ya que entramos a la escuela-

diper:-ojala-

2 HORAS DESPUES EN CASA DE LOS DIAZ

marco acomodando el cuarto donde estaba star*

marco:-todavia recuerdo cuando me divertia con star, que momentos,

cachorros laser aparecen debajo de la cama*

marco:-(grito)aaaah,uf por un momento pense que era un mounstro-

marco mira hacia los cachorros y levanta a uno)

marco:-pero como es que ellos estan aqui, pense que cuando star se habia ido se habia llevado toda la magia-

marco:-(pensando)creo que los cachorros estubieron en hibernacion o yo que se porque no los habia visto ni escuchado,bueno espero que no asusten a nuestros nuevos invitados-

marco:-bien es hora de darles a comer a los cachorros deben estar mueros de hambre-

bajando las escaleras*

madre de marco:-(gritando)YA LLEGARON, marco habre la puerta-

marco:-voy para aya-

marco abriendo la puerta con sus padres detras*

todos los diaz:-BIENBENIDOS, pasen-

mabel:-woooooow, que hermosa casa-

padre y madre de marco:- muchas gracias-

madre de marco:-ooooh, marco serias tan amable de llevar sus maletas a su nueva habitacion-

marco:-claro-

diper:-dejame ayudarte-

marco:-gracias-

caminando hacia el cuarto*

diper:-haci que tu nombre es marco-

marco:-si, y el tuyo a de ser diper-

diper:-bueno no es mi nombre verdadero, es solo un apodo-

marco:-y cual es tu nombre-

diper:-bueno mi nombre es...-

cachorros salvajes aparecen*

marco y diper:-(gritando)aaaaah-

(seguire despues)


End file.
